The Final Spell
by Ninjataco183
Summary: The battle between two great forces has begun! Who will win? Who will die?


The Final Spell

Dina's POV:

Where am I? On a castle in the sky. What am I doing? Fighting a zombie Vivosaur  
while protecting the world from a body thief's tyranny...and looking over an out  
cold Rupert. Am I insane? No. I know that for sure.

"Aeros! Use Aeros Alert!" I scream across the battlefield.

Aeros obeyed and lauched herself at Zongazonga. Aeros bit Zongazonga's neck and  
used her tail to send him off balance. Zongazonga quickly recovered and steadied  
himself. He then growled at her and pushed Aeros over to our side of the  
battlefield. Aeros growled and stood in place, waiting for my turn to end.

I had 140 FP left, so I had Nycto Ace weaken a zombie T-Rex with a Nycto Star.

"Nycto Ace, use Nycto Star on the Z-Rex in the SZ Zone!" I commanded.

Nycto Ace flew up higher in the sky, and dove down at the Z-Rex. The Z-Rex  
tried to defend itself by swatting Nycto Ace with its tail but, Nycto Ace  
swiftly dodged it. The hit did a good amount of damage, but it didn't knock it  
out. Nycto Ace flew back to his spot on the battlefield and stretched his wings.

It was Zongazonga's turn, he had 700 FP and he could do alot of damage to  
anyone of my Vivosaurs, with the exception of Nycto Ace. Zongzonga decided to  
use all of it in a single move and a purple energy played around his arms on his  
back. The energy grew larger and larger until it could engulf all of my  
Vivosaurs. Once he was satisfied, Zongazonga let the energy fly up and smash  
onto my team. Aeros was greatly damaged and her Parting Blow ability activated,  
Nycto Ace wasn't showing any signs of being hurt badly, and Pacro was hurt but,  
not as bad as Aeros.

My turn. How was I going to do this? I recieved 300 FP and Aeros needed to be  
healed, but her attack doubled because of Parting Blow taking effect. I decided  
for some offence.

"Aeros! Use Wind Blast!" I yelled.

Pacro looked at me like I was stupid. Then, she understood why I did that.  
Nycto Ace must've understood, or he just didn't care what I did, just as long we  
won this 3-on-3 war for the fate of the world.

Aeros looked at me weirdly, and then she stood for a moment. Her aqua feathers  
blew in the wind, and she roared with anger twisting her roar into something  
ferocious. Gusts of wind blew at Zongazonga, but that was enough to knock him  
out and revert into his skull. The Z-Rexs were the only thing left for me to  
take out.

"Pacro, Curative Ode on Aeros!" I exclaimed.

She nodded and pink orbs of light flew out of her and she sang an eerie song.  
The orbs sank into Aeros, and she roared with delight. Aeros regained health and  
the Z-Rexs were weakened a little. I had to wait for my next turn to do damage  
to them, though.

Zongazonga made a Z-Rex use Creep Tactics on Aeros. The Z-Rex ran over and bit  
Aeros's foot and slapped her with its tail. Aeros lost a decent amount of LP  
but, she stood her ground. The other Z-Rex tried to use Undead Assault on Nycto  
Ace, but it missed.

I now had 310 FP and, Nycto Ace was ready to rumble. I nodded at him to let him  
know he was next to play offence.

"Nycto Ace! Take out the Z-Rex in the SZ with a Nycto Star!" I demanded.

He flew up higher than usual and, he tackled the Z-Rex into the stone tile. The  
Z-Rex roared in pain and he converted into a Dino Medal. The other Z-Rex was in  
the AZ Zone, where Aeros would be a good choice to use. I looked at Aeros and  
she nodded. She used a Aeros Alert on the lone Zombie Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Z-  
Rex fell and it turned into a Dino Medal.

Pacro started to sing a song to celebrate our victory, Nycto Ace struck a pose,  
and Aeros roared in triumph.

"...Even my final spell failed..." Zongazonga frowned, "Because of a mere  
child?! I don't understand why."

I frowned and shook my head. I was really strong wasn't I? Why couldn't  
Zongazonga see that?

"Was it because of the Cup? Or something else?..." He seemed to be talking to  
himself.

Suddenly, Rupert began to stand up and shake a little. He seemed a bit confused  
at first but it came to him eventually.

"Dina has a bond stronger with her Vivosaurs than anyone else I know," He  
stopped shaking, "Not to mention that the Caliosteo Cup helped as well."

"I can't believe this! This can't be happening!" Zongazonga started to burst  
into multiple rays of light and shattered into one million pieces.

I was overjoyed that Zongazonga was gone forever, but I seemed to be wobbling.  
I looked around at the stone castle, looking for clues why I felt like that.  
Rupert seemed to catch on faster than I did.

"Blast!" He exaclaimed, "The castle is falling apart!"

As if on que, cracks started to stretch farther and farther until Rupert or I  
couldn't move without stepping on one.

'This is it...' I thought, 'But I'm too young too die!'

Parts of the castle began to fall off, and Nycto Ace was too tired to fly us on  
his back. We were running out of choices. Unless a miracle happened, me and  
Rupert were going to fall into a icy-cold sea. I began to move closer to him  
knowing we were going to fall. Then...

A miracle happened, Todd and Pauleen came on a Ptera and motioned for us to get  
on. Without thinking, I grabbed Rupert's wrist and ran over to the Ptera. I  
climbed on the Ptera, and Rupert followed suite. When we were on, the Ptera took  
off and soared out of the tragic scene. I looked over one last time at  
Zongazonga's fallen kingdom.

The towers were rubble, the stone was broken, and Zongazonga probably shattered  
into more pieces. We all watched until the castle was completely gone. Pieces of  
the castle fell into the ocean and I, being on the end, got soaked. I laughed  
and wringed out my ponytail. Pauleen giggled while Todd laughed at me. Rupert  
just smiled and Ptera went faster than I thought was possible. I could already  
see Wildwest tower from here, I wonder what would happen when we land?

Ptera landed near the heliport and we got off of him. The Ptera was sent into a  
Dino Medal and it landed in Todd's hand.

"Better give Ptera back to Joe." Todd smiled as we followed him.

Today couldn't get any better, but Joe challenged that when we got into his  
office. Todd gave Joe's Dino Medal back to him, and Pauleen seemed lost in her  
own little world. I stretched out my arms, nearly hitting Pauleen in the face.  
She came back to Earth and stepped backwards, away from my arm.

"Glad you could join us!" I smirked.

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully.

Joe and Todd looked at us and we all stood in our signature line. Joe asked me  
and Rupert some questions about what happened. I had to answer most of them  
since Rupert was regaining control of his body during the battle. Then I felt  
something grip my leg. I looked down. Rupert's Mapo King was hugging my leg and  
make a soft growl. I giggled, and Aeros popped out of her Dino Medal. They went  
to gather the other Vivosaurs for something. When they all joined they talked  
with each other. Well, it seemed like it since I could only understand Aeros.  
All of our Vivosaurs, including Joe's, seemed to be playing a game afterwards.

I'd never been so happy in my life. I wish days like this would just come  
everyday, and I wish life agreed with me.


End file.
